


God is dead

by Off_Line



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_Line/pseuds/Off_Line
Summary: I formatted it.





	God is dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never gave it a title.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534259) by Some douche.. 

> I formatted it.

handyPanda [HP] began pestering clockworkAnomaly [CA] at 9:22PM 

HP: dude 

CA: what 

HP: you know what 

HP: we called like 5 hours ago and you ended the call after just not talking for like 

HP: 20 minutes 

HP: im worried still what are you doing 

CA: i dont fucking know having an existential crisis and listening to music 

CA: why are you awake anyway 

CA: its like 

CA: 4am for you right now 

HP: what does that matter 

CA: i dont fucking know maybe a good sleeping schedule could be good for you but i really dont give a shit 

CA: its your time 

CA: i thought you hated me anyway 

HP: i thought you hated me 

CA: i thought it was mutual 

HP: i thought we were kidding 

CA: over the time ive known you i thought you were just difficult but at this point youve given me a shit ton of reasons to hate you 

HP: i cant say anything but im sorry for that 

CA: youre overly argumentative 

CA: way too enigmatic 

CA: flat out rude over things you know im insecure about 

CA: 20 fucking days ago i said that you having a 23 year old boyfriend was fucking weird because youre the same age as me which is literally 16 and you blocked me 

HP: ex now 

CA: a week after that you blew up at me accusing me of not being a "real mexican" because i didnt speak the language 

CA: need i remind you that when we called and talked reminisced about that you said halfway through you knew you were wrong about the entire situation and had an episode after you told me to just give up on you 

CA:: not to mention you also say borderline problematic shit on the regular 

HP: why do you talk to me then 

HP: ive given you so many opportunities to shut me out for good 

CA: i just 

CA: i dont fucking know ok 

CA: i dont know what it is about you but despite my hatred for you im drawn to you anyway 

CA: and like 

CA: i dont think the attraction i have for you is just physical 

CA: like dude im a weirdo for thinking this 

CA: theres something all fucked with my psyche im not sure if its from a previous event or whatever but i really like talking to you 

CA: its something about you 

CA: cant put my finger on it 

CA: im gonna tell you something right now 

HP: shoot 

CA: im the type of person who never feels anger 

CA: i just skip straight to depression 

CA: youre like one of the few people i know who can make me feel anger 

CA: and 

CA: that shit feels good 

CA: i want to punch your adorable face 

CA: i know that sounds like some serial killer shit but damn 

HP: no it doesnt 

CA: yeah ok whatever 

CA: you know that you can like 

CA: stop being all fake nice like youre being right now just because you heard my cry softly like a little bitch a few hours ago 

CA: youre never usually like this 

HP: i didnt hear shit 

CA: uh 

CA: Fuck. 

HP: you know its not your fault youre like this right 

CA: what do you mean 

HP: i mean its fine to be depressed 

HP: youre going through shit 

CA: it might be for you but 

CA: not for me 

CA: ive got a big house with a nice family 

CA: we have a good amount of money and we trust each other a lot 

CA: you told me your entire damn life story earlier for no reason 

CA: our upbringings are polar opposites 

HP: shut the fuck up for like 

HP: a second 

HP: oh my fucking god its literally chemicals in your brain having a dumbass disco brain rave 

HP: doesnt matter how much money you have 

HP: or how much cool shit you own or how awesome your family is 

HP: what matters is whats up here 

CA: yeah its just like 

CA: i care about you a lot 

CA: youve told me about the stuff you deal with on a regular basis 

CA: like your mom and dad 

CA: its not your fault youre an emotionally draining prick either 

HP: bite me 

ca: but you know you can message me whenever right

CA: remember i still said that i like talking to you 

HP: same to you 

CA: god 

CA: were like sour patch kids 

CA: were sour 

CA: sweet 

CA: all we need to do now is fucking die 

HP: lets cross that bridge when we get to it 

CA: sorry its taking me so long to respond 

CA: im still getting over this dumb sickness 

HP: ok boomer 

CA: imagine thinking ok boomer is funny in november 2019 

HP: fuck you 

CA: no fuck you 

CA: im the comedy man 

CA: suck my dick 

: ok 

CA: oh my fucking god dude 

CA: youre actually the worst you know that 

HP: at least 60% of my brain isnt dedicated to still thinking about being rejected by that fucking egirl when you were 14 

CA: that scarred me for life ok im delicate fuck you 

HP: yeah i talked to you about my mom beating the everloving fuck out of me a while ago and youre still whining about getting rejected by le egirl epic style 

CA: you know just because the guy next to you is in a full body cast doesnt mean it doesnt hurt when you stub your toe 

HP: i think that might be the most wise thing youve ever said 

CA: more wise than even my bread spoons idea 

HP: how many times do i need to say that a bread spoon is the most idiotic thing ive ever heard 

CA: it completes the bread bowl set 

HP: youre actually a dumbass 

ca: but a cute dumbass

HP: i specifically remember me saying i was not attracted to you 

: nice voice though 

ca: true love takes time

HP: eat shit 

CA: maybe a really long time 

HP: somebodys gonna

punch you in the mouth one day for shit like this i hope you know that

CA: well i hope its you then ok 

HP: dumbass 

CA: hate you too dawg 

handyPanda [HP] ceased pestering clockworkAnomaly [CA] at 10:13PM 


End file.
